Confessions
by AusllySwiftie13Forever
Summary: Set on Girlfriends & Girl Friends, Ally admits her love to Austin, but what does Austin say or do in reply? Please Read and Review! :D


_**Disclaimer Time! :D **__**Me: Ok! Raini, would you like to do the disclaimer? Raini: Sure! AusllySwiftie13Forever does not own Austin and Ally. Calum: I wanted to do it! Raini: Oh, sorry Calum, maybe next time you can do it! Calum: Really, oh thanks! Raini: Not really, I was just lying. Calum: You're so mean! Me: Please you guys, it's bad enough that Ross and Laura act like this, I don't need you guys to do it as well! Raini & Calum: Sorry (looks at their feet embarrassed.) Me: Thank you, on with the story!**_

Ally sighed as Austin and Kira left the store, wishing she could be Kira as Austin puts his arm around her. As soon as they left the store, Ally looked at the card Austin gave her with the flowers earlier. "There's no way I could make it without you," she read. She went upstairs to the practice room to join Trish in finishing off the picnic.

"I don't understand how he can't see that you and him are a perfect match Ally!" Trish said, "It's the most obvious thing ever!" "Thanks Trish, but it's clear that we're the only ones that think that." Just as Ally said that, they heard the door open downstairs. "I'll go check if it's Dez coming back from the park," Ally said. As soon as she went downstairs, she was surprised to see Austin. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well, Kira had to leave early, because she felt sick, so her dad came to pick her up, and he dropped me off here. I can't find Dez, so I assumed he'd be here. Do you know where he is?" "Yes he's at the park," Ally said wondering if she should just tell the truth to Austin. "Thanks, I'll check the park," Austin said, and was about to leave, when Ally grabbed onto his wrist. "Um, yeah Ally?" "I love you."

Austin was shocked as to what he heard, "Excuse me?" "I love you, Austin, and I have for a long time, it just took so long for me to realise it! Seeing you with Kira, it literally breaks my heart! The amount of times I've wished I was Kira is way too many to even count, and it's all because of you. You, Austin Moon are the reason why I can't sleep at night, why my heart beats way too fast, why my heart breaks every day. You, just one person, have affected me so much, and I almost hate you for that! But I can't, because I love you, and I hate that I love you! I hate that I'm in love with my best friend, who doesn't even love me back. I hate it so much! I hate how much it kills me when you're with Kira, I hate how jealous I get when you're with another girl. And I know that you're usually supposed to keep this stuff in, but I just couldn't! It's not healthy, you shouldn't keep this stuff in, and I know you don't love me Austin, but trust me, I just had to say it!" Austin stood there, speechless.

They both stood still, in an awkward and very uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever. "You could, say something, you know," Ally said quietly, but instead, Austin just ran out of Sonic Boom. Ally knelt down to the floor as Trish was walking down the stairs. Trish hugged Ally, comforting her, for Austin's mistake. "Ally, what you did was so brave, even if the douche ran away, I'm still proud of you, ok?" Trish said trying her best to reassure Ally. "Come on, why Austin? There are plenty of other boys out there for you, ok?" "But all I want, no, all I _need _is Austin."

As Austin ran home from the mall, he lay on his bed out of breath. He suddenly had all these feelings, not for Kira, but for Ally. 'What's happening to me?' he thought to himself. Austin tried his best to fall asleep, but he couldn't. "I love you, and I hate that I love you!" These words were lingering in his head, and he was so confused. 'Why did Ally have to ruin it? Couldn't she have kept her feelings in, instead of ruining my feelings for Kira?' he kept asking himself questions he knew no one, not even Ally would know the answer to. The next morning, when it was time for Sonic Boom to open, he ran to the mall. Austin doesn't even know why he wants to see Ally, all he knows is that he's taking a big risk, but it's one he wants to, no _has _to take.

"Ally!" Austin said banging on the locked doors of Sonic Boom. "Ally I need to talk to you!" Ally came out from the back after hearing this, and unlocked the doors. "Austin," she said unsure whether she should be happy that Austin came to her, or angry at him for leaving her last night. "I want to talk about what happened yesterday," Austin said hoping that Ally would listen to him. "I'm sorry, for running away, I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything, I'm sorry for hurting you, trust me Ally, I would never want to hurt you, and I'm sorry for being a coward. Because when you told me that you love me, I was scared." Ally was upset when she heard this. "Am I really that bad?" she asked with tears in her eyes, she was about to run up the stairs, when Austin grabbed onto her wrist. "What Austin?" she said nearly crying. "I love you," Austin said completely sure of himself.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realise it, but I do truly love you. You're the one I want to be with, not Kira. In fact, I think I only went out with Kira, because I thought you didn't like me, so I used Kira as a second choice, but when you told me you loved me yesterday, I found out that I loved you too. I love you Ally Dawson, I love you to bits!" Austin said with a big smile. Ally was relieved and ecstatic at the same time, but her smile soon turned into a frown. "What's wrong Ally?" Austin asked worriedly. "What about Kira?" Ally asked Austin. "Well, we only went out on one date, and she left early, so I guess that I have to tell her she was right about us liking each other, but I hope she will be ok with this." Austin said. "I don't know Austin, what about our friendship, our partnership? What if going out with each other ruins everything?" Ally asked Austin. "Ally, all I know is that as long as you're with me, nothing can go wrong." And with that, Austin gave Ally a kiss, one where they both saw fireworks, a kiss where they both knew it certainly wouldn't be their last. "I'm so glad you told me you love me," Austin said happily, "but next time, you don't have to go all grey's anatomy on me!" Ally playfully rolled her eyes at this, as Austin picked her up and swirled her around.

_**Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! :D**_


End file.
